niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
House Arterius
House Arterius is one of the Familiae Martialis, the Turian Hierarchy's military elite. They are one of the older of Palaven's military families, rising to prominence during the Unification War of 336 BCE. Branded as pariahs for the treason of their founder, House Arterius is often viewed with scepticism by their peers, in spite of their continued loyalty to the Hierarchy for the past 2,500 years. Their sigil is a black corivel. Notable family members include Kabalim Quinteia Arterius, twins Castus and Pallix Arterius, Legatus Desolas Arterius I, and his son Desolas Arterius II . House Arterius has continually flirted with extinction over the centuries. In 2183 CE, the only surviving blood member of the dynasty was Desolas Arterius II. Both his father and uncle had been killed in reaper-related incidences, leaving himself as parriarch. Desolas' controversial marriage to Nihlus Kryik successfully produced two healthy children - Janus and Sarena - which secured the succession for a time. Two more children - Cassian and Alasius - would follow in the years to come. Later, in 2230 CE, Desolas' grandson Sairus was the last Arterius left in the Milky Way galaxy, after the remainder his maternal family migrated to neighbouring Andromeda to escape political assassination. Sairus would go on to produce two children of his own - Desolas Arterius III and Ilithia Arterius - securing the future of his house. "We four." In the mid-22nd Century, House Arterius was but a shadow of its former glory. Gaius Arterius, the house's parriarch, had been driven to madness over the loss of his beloved wife and bondmate, Malaena Praeton. Malaena had suffered several miscarriages and stillbirths over the course of her marriage to Gaius, her body growing increasingly frail with every child that she lost. Out of a total of six pregnancies, only one of her children had survived and grown to maturity; her firstborn son, Desolas. Malaena had died in childbirth with her husband's second son, Saren Arterius. Saren was raised by his older brother, after their father disowned the boy in his grief. Gaius died not long after his wife, wretched and heartbroken. The weighty position of parriarch fell to Desolas A fresco painted of House Arterius' members from this time on the wall of their estate shows only three people; Desolas, his wife Maea and younger brother Saren. Maea is visibly pregnant with her husband's child in the painting. A few months after the painting was completed, Maea was delivered of a son, whom she named in honour of his father. The boy, Desolas Arterius II, had inherited the pale gene from both his parents. Following the birth of her son, Maea underwent an emergency hysterectomy to remove her womb, rendering her completely infertile. She was awarded a medal for her sacrifice by Primarch Fedorian himself. Known members Key: Parriachs /''' Bloodline Members '''/ Matrimonial Members (note that all parriarchs are also bloodline members of the house) * Quinteia Arterius * Castus Arterius * Pallix Arterius * Quintus Arterius * Decima Arterius * Paetus Arterius * Veneria Arterius * Gaius Arterius * Malaena Praeton * Desolas Arterius I * Maea Abrudas * Saren Arterius * Desolas Arterius II * Nihlus Kryik * Janus Arterius * Concordia Coronati * Decian Arterius * Sarena Arterius * Cassian Arterius * Nihla Arterius * Alasius Arterius * Sarius Arterius (Victus) * Selena Quentius * Desolas Arterius III * Illithia Arterius Category:Turian Houses